The use of asphalt is well known. Frequently, such asphalts are used in the form of an asphaltic mixture in combination with suitable aggregate, the combination being employed for the laying of asphalt surfaces. Such surfaces are frequently laid at elevated temperatures, the combination being known as an asphalt mix, the combination being cooled to form a durable surface.
In such mixes, the asphalt is generally the most expensive material and continuing efforts are made to recover the asphalt therein upon degradation of the surface to an unusable condition.
This invention is directed to those objectives.